yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
One last mission/Welcome to Dragon's Peak
Here is the last mission in Dragon's Peak begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. When they returned, Master Eon was even more pleased. Master Eon: Amazing job, My friends. But you are still far from finished. The Dragons' most ancient and wonderous need your help. Go with dragon knight, Flavius to the Island of Scallosh. Help him free his king from the clutches of the Undead Dragon, Vathek and restore him to the throne. Quickly, Sound the horn and Flavius as carry you all to the skies and off to the Dragon's Peak. Mumfie: Got it! Spongebob Squarepants: I call playing it! With one blow at the horn, Flavius arrived just as he heard the call and everyone jumped board as some use flying machines to follow them as some flew to follow as well. When they got to Dragon's Peak, Everyone and Everypony was amazed. Spyro: Here we are. Twilight Sparkle: So this is Dragon's Peak? Spike: I never realize there'd be more dragons in Skylands since more in Equestria. Flavius: Whew! That's a long flight. But I'd fly scross the universe to help my King. My name is Flavius and I serve the great King Ramses! The greatest leader Dragon's Peak has ever known! He ruled these lands for centuries. And while he did, everything was great. Peace, harmony, you name it! Until one horrible day when I... I convinced King Ramses to go flying with me! All I wanted to do was take him out. You know, Let him stretch his wings. But when I did, that's when he came! King Ramses' horrible brother, Vathek. Oh, he is evil. A horrible dragon who always wanted to be king himself. And while Ramses was gone, Vathek sat on the Dragon's Throne. You see, that's where all the power is. He who sits on the Dragon's Throne becomes the ruler of all Dragon's Peak. It's just the way things work! And with the power of the Dragon's Throne, Vathek is now our king and has cursed poor Ramses and it's all my fault! Oh brave Spyro, won't you, your fellow Skylanders and friends help us? Spyro: Sure. Flavius: Be careful over here, My friends. I'm sure that evil Vathek's got some sneaky tricks up his sleeve. Mr. Krabs: Don't worry, We'll be on his tail... SpongeBob interrupts this conversation as he continues to play the horn, He was getting tired of it. Mr. Krabs: One moment please. As Mr. Krab went off to do something at SpongeBob and once he got back, SpongeBob is now trapped inside the horn. Mr. Krabs: Well, I was gonna say we'll be on your tail while we go on foot. Sheldon J. Plankton: Well, Let's get going. So, They go to every horn they blow with Flavius carrying a few to the other islands as they found Ramses trapped in stone. Spike: Guys, Is that...? Spyro: Ramses. With quick thinking, Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and Fizzlepop used their magic to set him free. Ramses: Oh... Goodness... You have awoken me from an evil spell, Great ones. Thank you all. Flavius brought you all here, didn't he? (chuckles) I should have known. He may not be the brightest fire burning, but he's very loyal. My villainous brother, Vathek has seized the Dragon Throne and all the power in Dragon's Peak. But perhaps all of you can stop him? I don't have much to give any of you in return, Great ones. But I promise you all will have my eternal gratitude. I'm afraid Vathek's curse has made me far too weak to fly... But Flavius can take you all where you need to go. Use the Dragon Horn to call him. But beware. My brother, Vathek will have his evil minions and treacherous traps waiting for you all! Go forth, Brave Skylanders and friends. I must... rest for now. Spyro: Well then, Shall we defeat Vathek, Guys? Cynder: You bet, Spyro. So, They set off to stop Vathek as they void many dangerous traps and evil minions. Finally, They came to the throne where Vathek himself was waiting to take down the Skylanders. Vathek: Sssso, that old fool Ramsssesss sssent you all, did he? You've come to take the Dragon Throne from me, have you? Well, it'sss mine, do you hear me? Sssstay away... These minionsss are loyal to the Throne. They will punish you all for your treachery. Twilight Sparkle: Will see about that. Vathek: Prove it. Just as Vathek summons his evil minions, The heroes and Skylanders fought them off. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeehaw! The, One evil gremlin started chasing Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward because it has a bomb. Boomer: Time to bring the boom on that gremlin! With that point, Boomer throws a bomb and took out the evil gremlin as the fight goes on. Vathek: Those minionsss are sssuch weaklingssss! But neither of you can't keep defeating them forever! A few more ssssshould do the job. Rarity: Not for long. Then, Two of the Drow Archers started firing the arrows at Rarity. Launchpad McQuack: Rarity, Heads up! Rarity: Aah! With one swing of his shovel, Launchpad hits a lot of evil minions. Mumfie: Come over here and fight me, Vathek. I'm not afraid of you! Vathek: Cursessss. I'll summon all the minionsssss! You all can't possssssibly beat all of them! Scarecrow: What if it's we can't win? What if we fail? Rainbow Dash: That's quitter talk, We can't give up! It took a while, But they fought off a lot of evil minions. Vathek: Thessse minionssss are worthlessss! I'll do it myssself! But when Vathek got off the throne for his attempt to destroy the heroes, Flavius got on the throne. Flavius: Ha! I've taken the throne, Vathek! And as you know, By Dragon Law, That means you no long rule Dragon's Peak! You are completely powerless! Vathek: Oh no! I can't believe I fell for the Oldessst trick in the book! Flavius: Now, You'll pay for betraying Ramses! With Vathek turned to stone, Ramses returned to the throne with Flavius standing by his side. Ramses: Ah! So good to be home again! Well don, Flavius. Now, Sadly, What to do with my own brother. I suppose I will have to banish him. Flavius: I don't know. He makes a pretty good statue. Ramses: Perhaps you're right. But I am curious. You could have kept the Throne for yourself. And yet you did not. Why? Flavius: Because, Great Ramses, There is only one true king of Dragon's Peak. And it is you. The Throne will be yours until the day you decide you are done with it. Ramses: Well, When I do, Loyal Flavius, I know exactly who will take my place. And of course I must thank you Skylander friends and their new ones most of all. Without your bravery and heroism, Non of this would have been possible. Flavius will some of you back to the ruins. Farewell, Friends. When it was time to leave, They returned to the ruins to meet everyone else. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225